Zarysy dziejów Margonem
Zarys dziejów Margonem (autorstwa Xentisa) To było naprawdę gorące popołudnie. Wiatr miotał kurzem z traktu wprost w okna karczmy, ale w drewnianym budynku panował przyjemny chłód. Kilka osób siedziało przy ławach i szynku leniwie sącząc piwo z drewnianych kufli. W samym rogu ciemnej karczmy, przy stole, oparty o ścianę drzemał starzec. Jego skóra była pomarszczona i sucha. Długa, siwa broda spływała mu na chudą pierś. Pobrużdżone czoło świadczyło o wielu przejściach i wynikającym z nich ogromnym doświadczeniu. Wśród ogólnej atmosfery ospałości i marazmu nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Kilka osób siedzących przy szynku zasłoniło dłonią oczy chroniąc je od blasku i klnąc przy tym pod nosem. Do pomieszczenia wtargnęło rozgrzane powietrze, a po podłodze potoczyły się ziarna piasku. W drzwiach pojawiła się sylwetka młodego człowieka. Zdjął kapelusz strzepując z niego pył, potem otrząsnął płaszcz. - Zamykaj drzwi! Nie jesteś w jaskini! – krzyknął karczmarz, na co przybysz trzasnął podwojami. Podróżny rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, podszedł do kontuaru, a jego buty stukały obcasami o drewnianą podłogę i pobrzękiwały ostrogami. - Co podać? – spytał karczmarz wycierając ręce w swój, bynajmniej nie pierwszej czystości, fartuch. - Piwa karczmarzu! Srogo zmęczon jestem, mam nadzieję, że sprzedajecie tu przedni trunek, a nie tak rozwodniony, jak to bywało w karczmach, które mijałem dotąd – krzyknął podróżny uderzając dłonią w blat – Napojcie też i oporządźcie mego konia, a obroku mu nie żałujcie! Niech chłopiec stajenny wyczyści jego sierść z pyłu. - Mężczyzna wyprostował się i rozejrzał jeszcze raz, strzepnął niewidzialny pył z ramienia i z sakiewki wyciągnął kilka srebrnych monet: - A oto zapłata – karczmarz skwapliwie pozbierał monety i schował do kieszeni fartucha. - Nepfis smyku, leć no szybko, zaprowadź konia tego pana do stajni, a raźno! – zakomenderował i wskazał drzwi dwunastoletniemu chłopcu swoją ogromną, jak bochen, pięścią. W rogu karczmy ów siwobrody starzec kaszlnął i otworzył oczy, zaczął szukać dłonią swojego kostura, a gdy go znalazł ujął go mocno i postawił przed sobą. Oparł na nim splecione ręce i swój podbródek. - O nie! Grefas się obudził! Znowu będzie gderał, jak zwykle. Nigdzie nie można znaleźć chwili spokoju… W domu też pewnie moja żona będzie wrzeszczała, gdzie byłem tak długo, ech...– barczysty mężczyzna wstał od szynku, przeciągnął i naburmuszył się, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ostre światło zalało pomieszczenie, starzec zmrużył oczy i zauważył nowo przybyłego: - Witaj młodzieńcze, nigdy nie widziałem cię w tych stronach, ale przypominasz mi mojego starego przyjaciela, w jego najlepszych latach... – oblicze starca przybrało bardzo łagodny wyraz. - W końcu spotykam kogoś ciekawego, dziadku, napijesz się czegoś? – młodzieniec wskazał ręką beczki widoczne na zapleczu karczmy. Twarz starca rozpromieniła się, a przybysz skinął na karczmarza. Po chwili młodzieniec już niósł dwa kufle chłodnego, złocistego trunku z białą pianą. Usiadł naprzeciwko Grefasa stawiając przed nim jego piwo: - Pierwszy raz jestem w tych stronach, opowiedz mi starcze coś o tej krainie, bo wyglądasz mi na nie lada mędrca – powiedział wędrowiec. Starzec odstawił kostur, przyjrzał się swoimi jasnymi oczyma mężczyźnie i odpowiedział: - Najpierw ugaszę pragnienie, bo zupełnie zaschło mi w gardle – mówiąc to zatopił swoje wargi w piwie i pociągnął łapczywie kilka łyków – Pozwól, że zacznę moją opowieść, a żeś zacny nie pominę niczego. Będę nazywał cię Przybyszem... – starzec wykonał zaskakująco stanowczy ruch ręką, na co wędrowiec zamilkł i zamknął otwarte usta – w Margonem trzeba zasłużyć na imię, jesteś jeszcze młody… Pewnie nieraz ludzie usłyszą o tobie. Odnajdziesz sam swoje imię, bo każdy je posiada od urodzenia i zna jego brzmienie, ale nie potrafi go nazwać – Grefas odchrząknął i znów spojrzał z uśmiechem – Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy, prawda? A to było tak: „Na początku Margonem była dziewiczym terenem usianym przez potężne dąbrowy, nagie skały rozdzierające ziemię, pełnym leśnych duchów i zwierząt. Dla pierwszych osadników ta kraina wydała się mlekiem i miodem płynąca. W lasach bez kłopotów można było upolować zwierzynę, lata były przyjemnie ciepłe, a niskie, płaskie dna dolin pozwalały na uprawę zbóż i warzyw. Najgorsze były jednak zimy. Mróz skuwał nawet niżej położone tereny pomimo ich specyficznego mikroklimatu, a wszystkie górskie przełęcze były całkowicie zasypane. Tylko szaleniec poważyłby się wtedy na ich przejście. W drewnianych chatach, przysypanych zwałami śniegu pierwsi osadnicy prowadzili całkiem odizolowane życie, kształtując charakterystyczną sztukę, rzemiosło i sposób myślenia. Pierwsi ludzie wybudowali swoje domostwa na północ od Thuzal. Udzielali pomocy napływającym podróżnym i zawsze odnosili się z wielką sympatią do obcokrajowców. Przeżyli kilkanaście zim, po czym pewnej mroźnej nocy ich chaty przysypała potężna lawina. Podobno do dziś można zauważyć miejsca, w których stały chaty, a może są to pozostałości innych budowli? Pewnie nigdy już się nie dowiemy. Pomimo tej tragedii ludzie wciąż napływali do Margonem z ciepłego południa i osiedlali się w coraz to nowych miejscach. Powoli powstawały mniejsze społeczności. Karczowano lasy pod pola i zaczęto drążyć w okalających górach. Niezbędne narzędzia i produkty wciąż jeszcze były sprowadzane z południowego-wschodu, z Elancji i Hironii, ale powoli prostsze rzeczy wykonywano już na miejscu. Powstawały pierwsze kuźnie, warsztaty rzemieślnicze i kopalnie. Najszybciej rozwinęły się Tuzmer i Nithal. Ich wioski pierwsze zostały otoczone drewnianą palisadą, by chroniła mieszkańców przed dzikimi zwierzętami i zbójcami. W tych miejscach zaczęto odlewać pierwsze wyroby z żelaza i budować dwukondygnacyjne budynki. Cały czas powstawały dalsze osady, ludzie wdzierali się dalej w głąb Margonem. Powstały Thuzal i Eder. Już nie trzeba było sprowadzać drogich materiałów na wozach z daleka, większość rzemieślników i inżynierów była nie dalej niż dwa dni podróży konno. Mieszkańcy uprawiali ziemię i wypasali bydło na górskich halach. Margonem zaczęli interesować się kupcy. Początkowo byli to tylko obwoźni handlarze, którzy przywozili towary z południa do wsi, tam rozstawiali swoje kramy i po tygodniu powracali, by zakupić nowe rzeczy. Sprzedawali głównie szklane paciorki, zabawki, kolorowe wstążki i barwione materiały. Szczególną popularnością cieszyły się skórzane buty, których wartość ludzie mieszkający w górzystych terenach potrafili docenić. Po pewnym czasie Margonem zostało odkryte przez zamożnych kupców, jako nowy rynek zbytu. Zaczęli zakładać swoje filie w miastach, które potrafiły zapewnić im i ich towarom bezpieczeństwo. Obok sklepów powstawały składy towarowe, w których można było znaleźć bardzo egzotyczne i bardzo drogie rzeczy. Kupcy podróżując coraz dalej na północ odkryli bardzo dogodny szlak do transportu bursztynu, jedwabiu i przypraw korzennych, które były przywożone statkami do rozrastającego się portu Tuzmer. Przez Margonem kupcy mogli wygodnie ominąć wysokie, lodowe góry Terek-Hrabeth i zalać swoimi towarami daleką, bogacącą się północ nie narażając się na wojowniczych koczowników z pustyni Ramenoru. Gildia Kupiecka zaczęła namawiać ludzi, by tworzyli osady wysunięte coraz dalej na północ roztaczając przed nimi wizję zysków, obiecując budowanie garnizonów i wspomaganie tamtejszych nowo powstałych społeczeństw. W ten sposób na świat przyszły: Ithan i Torneg, a istniejące Eder zyskało na znaczeniu. W miastach tych szybko skarbce wypełniły się złotem dzięki oferowaniu ochrony kupcom lub nakładaniu na nich niewielkich ceł. Można było spotkać tam koszary, rozbudowaną sieć magazynów i karczem, w których podróżni mogli liczyć na jadło i wygodne posłanie. Ithan było pierwszą osadą, która wzniosła kamienne mury, przez co zaczęto nazywać ją – miastem. Natomiast Eder popadło w niełaskę i to nie tylko dlatego, że na przełęczy prowadzącej z Thuzal do Eder rozpanoszyli się rozbójnicy. Dodatkowo burmistrz nałożył na kupców horrendalne cła. Osada zaczęło podupadać, choć złota w niej nie brakowało. Upadek tego miasta zaznaczał się w sferze moralnej, coraz bardziej podejrzane typy zaczęły się w nim pokazywać. Po jakimś czasie swój pierwszy nieoficjalny oddział w Eder otworzyła Gildia Złodziei. Cześć kupców preferowała wschodni szlak przez Nithal i Eder wprost do Torneg. Jednak, gdy Eder zmieniło się w osadę wyjętych spod prawa, żadna większa wyprawa nie ośmieliła się ruszyć tamtym traktem. Obecnie przemykają się tamtędy pojedynczy kupcy, którzy podróżują nocą, a dniami chowają się, by nie dostrzeżono ich pośród polan i łąk porośniętych tylko kępami drzew. Ta droga jest niebezpieczna jeszcze pod jednym względem: często spotyka się na niej wielkie drapieżniki, a podróż trwa ponad tydzień i po drodze nie ma żadnej ludzkiej osady. Szybko odkryto również, że na północnym-zachodzie można wydobywać metale szlachetne, kamienie półszlachetne i bardzo dobre gatunkowo rudy żelaza oraz węgiel. Szybko powstały tam osady górnicze Werbin i Karka-han. Pomimo wielu wypadków w kopalniach, ludzie przybywali tam chętnie, ponieważ płace były wysokie, a kopalnie stawały się coraz bardziej nowoczesne. Właśnie tam wielu rzemieślników zaczęło się zaopatrywać w surowce, gdyż wiadomo, że towar z pierwszej ręki był najtańszy. Ithan słynące z wyrobu wszelkiej broni i Torneg produkujące najlepsze pancerze i kolczugi szybko nawiązały bardzo owocną współpracę z wioskami górniczymi, która przyczyniła się do szybkiego rozwoju obu stron. Jednak nowe złoża były największym objawieniem dla wszelkich jubilerów, którzy mogli dodać do swojej oferty nowe, bardziej misterne i oczywiście jeszcze droższe wyroby. Najdziwniejszą ze wszystkich wiosek i osad było Mythar. Jednak pod taką nazwą znali ją nieliczni. Częściej wieśniacy wkładali opowieści o tym miejscu pośród bajki i legendy. Musicie wiedzieć, że na całym świecie byli ludzie zajmujący się łapaniem węży. Dzięki ich jadowi wytwarzali najróżniejsze mikstury i odtrutki. Uzdrowiciele wywodzący się z tej kasty należeli do najlepszych. Potrafili zneutralizować najgorsze trucizny, wyleczyć trawiące ciało choroby i sprawić, by cięte rany goiły się czysto i szybko. Niestety ich wielowiekowa tradycja łapania węży dała im częściową odporność na ich jad, dlatego przez innych ludzi byli postrzegani, jako dziwadła i spychani na margines społeczności. Z tego powodu bardzo cenili swoje praktyki uzdrowicielskie, lecząc głownie tych, których było na to stać. Cześć z nich miała dosyć ciągłej tułaczki, chciała znaleźć sobie miejsce na świecie, które w końcu będą mogli nazwać domem. Poprowadzeni przez największego uzdrowiciela z tego ludu - Palmazaka, wyruszyli karawaną na północ i stworzyli osadę Mythar. Zachód Margonem jest stosunkowo ciepły, przez co można tam znaleźć wiele różnych gatunków jadowitych gadów. Dodatkowo Mythar od północnego-zachodu strzegą wysokie góry o zaśnieżonych szczytach, a od południa i wschodu są nieprzebyte bagna i rozlewiska. Drogę przez nie zna większość mieszkańców Mythar i tylko nieliczni spośród traperów z innych osad. Jest to społeczność bardzo zwarta, nieufna i szanująca swoją tradycję oraz odmienność. Jednak spokojną egzystencję, mimo drobnych kradzieży i rozbojów, przerwali dziwni ludzie, którzy coraz częściej nawiedzali miasta i wsie Margonem. Zakapturzeni, mówili mało, ale pytali o wiele rzeczy. Pojawili się właściwie wszędzie w jednym momencie, niektórzy z nich zlecili budowę dziwnych siedzib na obrzeżach miast. Ci ludzie mieli o wiele szerzej zakrojone plany niż komukolwiek z mieszkańców Margonem mogło się wydawać. Po ukończeniu budów w miastach pojawiali się tajemniczy możni panowie, którzy w nich zamieszkali. Zazwyczaj budowle te przypominały rodzaj rotundy lub wieży. Wieczorami emanowało z ich okien dziwne światło. Panowie ci nosili na sobie długie płaszcze, a na szyi mieli zawieszone mnóstwo amuletów i run o różnych kształtach, wielu z nich miało odmienny kolor skóry. Po dłuższym czasie okazało się, że do Margonem przybyli magowie. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale z powodu zaostrzonych przepisów na południu magowie nie mogli prowadzić legalnie prac nad transmutacjami genetycznymi, tworzeniem nowych gatunków oraz przyzywaniem demonów i zmarłych. Tak więc upatrzyli sobie Margonem, by uprawiać swoje niecne praktyki. Zaczęło się niewinnie - w lasach pojawiały się dziwne zwierzęta, których wcześniej nikt nie widział na tych ziemiach. Jednak myśliwi omijali je z daleka i nie dochodziło do żadnych wypadków, gdyż w większości dziwolągi były nieagresywne. Magowie zwoływali, co jakiś czas na szczycie jednej z gór całą swoją kapitułę, by się naradzić. Na tym zebraniu snuli plany, co do przeznaczenia krainy. Podjęli w końcu zamiar całkowitego podporządkowania jej sobie, by móc uczynić z niej jeden wielki eksperyment i dalej pogłębiać tutaj tajemną wiedzę. Nikt z mieszkańców nie wiedział, że na swojej piersi hodują węże. W okolicznych lasach zaczynały się dziać dziwne rzeczy, coraz częściej ginęli ludzie. Bestie spotykane przez myśliwych były coraz większe i bardziej inteligentne, a często humanoidalne. Na Margonem padł cień strachu. Niepokój ten wykorzystali magowie, którzy ujawnili się w końcu obiecując mieszkańcom ochronę przed złem i potworami. Magowie kreowali się na przywódców społeczności, a ludzie w kapturach byli ich asystentami. Ci zakapturzeni nikczemnicy często wypytywali o kogoś w mieście lub wyjeżdżali późnym zmierzchem, by załatwiać sprawy swoich panów. Nie wszystkim to się podobało. Zaczynał tworzyć się ruch oporu. Czarnoksiężnicy nie potrafili sobie dać z nim rady, gdyż silni i wytrzymali górale pośród szczytów nie dawali szans ich szpiegom. Powstańcy podburzali lud i próbowali otworzyć oczy mieszkańcom, kim naprawdę są magowie i co chcą z nimi zrobić. Tymczasem mistrzowie magii kontynuowali realizację swych planów: zaczęli używać czarów władzy nad umysłem i czytania myśli. Przygotowywali grunt dla innych, którzy mieli nadejść.” - Magowie mówisz?! A to ci historia! – młodzieniec wykrzyknął z wypiekami na twarzy spowodowanymi historią starca lub już drugim dzbanem trunku – Karczmarzu! Jeszcze piwa, bo w tym dzbanie już dno widać! Proszę cię, kontynuuj, starcze. „W Mythar pewnej nocy urodziło się śliczne dziecko, chłopczyk, jednak miał oczy węża, a na twarzy i piersiach było widać plamy łuskowatej skóry. Dziecko to potrafiło porozumiewać się z wężami. Nie wiadomo, który mag to sprawił, ale większość dorastających dzieci w Mythar właśnie tak wyglądała i posiadała podobne zdolności. Rodzice byli na początku przerażeni, ale później uznali, że to ich przeznaczenie i dotyk bogów. Dzięki dzieciom miejsce strażników w Mythar zajęły potężne gady i węże pilnujące dostępu do ich osady i porządku w mieście. Ludzie zaczynali się burzyć przeciwko magom, coraz częściej zaczynano napadać na ich sługusów, nawet sami czarnoksiężnicy bali się wychodzić ze swoich wież. Przeciwko gniewowi ludu i nienawistnym umysłom przestały działać również czary zawładnięcia. Pewnego dnia wszyscy magowie znikli pozostawiając po sobie puste wieże. Wśród ludzi zapanowała atmosfera euforii. Jednak po kilku godzinach na główne place miast wpadli gońcy wysłani przez głównodowodzącego ruchem oporu – Ezafa, obwieszczając, że magowie zbliżają się z południa na czele swojej armii złożonej z bestii, potworów i nieumarłych. Ludzi ogarnęła panika, ale gońcy zaapelowali o uzbrojenie się w dostępne środki i postawienie wojska w stan gotowości. Niedługo później z gór zeszły oddziały ruchu oporu zaprawione w wojnie partyzanckiej. Pochód wojska magów dążył powoli, ale nieubłaganie w kierunku granic Margonem. Wycofano wojska z Thuzal w głąb krainy, kolumnom żołnierzy towarzyszyły wozy uchodźców z miast. Wygnańcy znajdowali schronienie w Karka-han i Ithan. Wszystkie miasta wystawiły swoje najlepsze oddziały wraz z pospolitym ruszeniem. Nawet Tuzmer wysłało lekkozbrojnych piechurów mimo, że postanowiło się okopać i bronić miasta i portu do upadłego. Tego dnia żołnierze stanęli z piratami ramię w ramię. Z Ithan i Torneg przybywały transporty broni dla ludzi, którzy jej nie posiadali. Nawet Eder wystawiła lekką jazdę i mieszaninę różnych rozbójników liczących na bogate łupy. Na czele wojska stanął Ezaf i wyznaczył miejsce walnej bitwy w połowie drogi pomiędzy Tuzmer, a bagnistymi terenami położonymi dalej na północ, które miały zapewnić drogę ucieczki i uniemożliwić pogoń. Niewielkie oddziały partyzanckie umiejętnie wciągały wojska magów w zasadzkę. Dręczyły ich ciągłymi atakami i szybkimi odwrotami. Nie pozwoliły nawet na frontalny atak na Tuzmer i zrównanie Thuzal z ziemią, gdyż ciągłe nękanie ciągnących się za wojskiem wozów z zaopatrzenie i wyposażeniem powodowały tak duże straty, iż magowie nie chcieli przerywać marszu. Gdy na kolumny nieumarłych dosiadających swoich bestii w pierwszych szeregach armii magów spadł grad strzał ze stanowisk łuczników ukrytych na zalesionych zboczach gór - rozpoczęła się największa bitwa w dziejach Margonem. Niebo aż poczerniało od pocisków, lecz zaraz zrobiło się pomarańczowo-czerwone, gdy magowie odpowiedzieli zaklęciami ognia. Wypalając wielkie połacie sosnowych lasów. Tylko jeden z nich zdradził braci, przeniósł się na tyły armii ludzi i rzucił potężną tarcze przeciwko magii na nasze wojska, gdyż bez niej, wcześniej, czy później, zostałby po nich tylko pył, ale to zbyt długa opowieść na dzisiaj… Ludzie zwyciężyli magów. Na ich wojska podczas odwrotu uderzyły dywizje państw południa: Elancji i Hironii, które dowiedziały się o planach magów i chciały zdławić niebezpieczeństwo w samym zarodku. Wojna zakończyło się, jednak wielu nie wróciło do domów. Największe zniszczenia objęły Thuzal, przez które przeszli magowie i Tuzmer, które było nękane zarówno z powietrza, jak i z wody. Jednak inne osady też doznały uszkodzeń. Niektóre wieże magów zostały przerobione na ogromne bomby. W innych miejscach oddziały potworów wyszły z lasów i napadły na straże, które pozostały. Gdzie indziej ogromne bestie o błoniastych skrzydłach zrzucały na budynki wydrążone głazy z substancją zapalającą. Zniszczenia wojenne były wielkie, a w psychice mieszkańców pozostał niezapomniany ślad. Powoli lud Margonem podnosił się z wojennych poświęceń, wydatków i nieszczęść. Do stanu sprzed wojny powracało rolnictwo i wyrób rzemieślniczy. Zaczęły się przemiany - miasta powiększały się, ulepszały swoje fortyfikacje i tworzyły lepszą broń. Z daleka omijano pozostałe wieże magów, a w lasach nadal grasowały gobliny i różne potwory, jednak pozbawione dowództwa magów nie potrafiły tworzyć większych watah i przeciwstawić się ludziom. Powstały nawet specjalne grupy, które zajmowały się ich zabijaniem. Niestety nie udało się wybić wszystkich, a ich populacja szybko wzrastała. Z powodu magicznych zdolności dostosowywania liczb haploidalnych chromosomów, bestie tworzyły krzyżówki z innymi gatunkami i mutowały w różne dziwne stworzenia. Większość z nich była inteligentniejsza od zwykłych zwierząt i zarazem bardzo silna. Takie mutacje powstawały w całej krainie, a liczba potworów zwiększała się w zastraszającym tempie. Stworzenia zaczęły wychodzić z lasów, coraz odważniej zbliżać się do osad ludzkich, aż w końcu ich populacja zagroziła miastom. W Ithan i Torneg najlepsi kowale i druciarze pracowali nad nowymi technikami uzbrojenia i ochrony, w Eder pito wino i nagabywano dziewki, wymyślając plany napadów na bogatych kupców. W Nithal otwarto zespół szkół kształcących inżynierów. W mieście pojawiło się wiele dziwnych urządzeń, a na straganach można było znaleźć zmyślne zabawki i narzędzia. Różnego rodzaju pompy i wiatraki upiększały krajobraz. Thuzal i Tuzmer podnosiły się z wojennych zniszczeń, opracowując plany okalania północnych rubieży krainy wielkim murem. Tuzmer pracowało nad powiększeniem swojego portu i budową mniejszych łodzi. W Thuzal znów można było wyraźnie słyszeć śpiew ptaków, szum wody i muzykę elfów. Odbudowywał się przemysł jubilerski i złotniczy. W Mythar, najmniej doświadczonym przez wojnę, życie biegło, jak wcześniej, choć teraz większość mieszkańców nosiła znamię wężowych łusek. W ogóle nie opuszczali swojej wioski, gdyż niektórzy brali ich za potwory stworzone przez magów. Czasami jednak pojedyncze osoby wymykały się z Mythar, by kupić coś w innych miastach. Jednak ich twarze zawsze były ukryte w przepastnych kapturach. Mieszkańcy Mythar, choć nigdy nie będą mogli zapomnieć o eksperymencie magów na ich ludności, oddali wielką posługę zjednoczonym wojskom Margonem pod wodzą Ezafa, lecząc wielu rannych i dając im mikstury niewrażliwości na trucizny. W Karka-han i Werbin rozpoczęto znowu prace górnicze przy dużym udziale wiedzy inżynierów z Nithal, rozbudowano kopalnie i wprowadzono maszyny do wydobywania kruszców. Tak, historia Margonem była miejscami burzliwa, musieliśmy walczyć z naturą, nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, ale wszystko, co przetrwaliśmy sprawiło, że jesteśmy teraz silniejsi i mądrzejsi.” Głos dziadka zawisł i dało się słyszeć ciche chrapanie. Jego chude ciało oparło się znów o ścianę: - No, piwo zrobiło swoje – odezwał się karczmarz. - Nie szkodzi, wiem już wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział młodzieniec wstając od stołu i kierując się w stronę drzwi, jakby alkohol nie zrobił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. - Zmierzch już zapadł, może przenocujesz u nas, mam też pokoje gościnne – usłużnie spytał karczmarz błyskając oczyma na sakiewkę wędrowca. - Dam sobie radę – usłyszał, a sakiewka poderwała się w górę i wylądowała na kontuarze - To za gościnę - młodzieniec dziwnie się uśmiechnął, zarzucił na głowę kaptur i, znów stukając podkutymi butami, wyszedł. Po chwili na dworze było słychać rżenie rumaka i tętent kopyt. Tej nocy księżyc był czerwony, jakby ktoś zanurzył go we krwi, a psy nie przestawały ujadać w całej wiosce, aż do rana. Kategoria:Opowieści, mity i legendy Margoenem